


for: mb

by lgbtmagik



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ceggy, Christopher Robin - Freeform, Crying, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtmagik/pseuds/lgbtmagik
Summary: a brief commission for a friend





	for: mb

Carol had seen many things in her year of work at the movie theater. She had cleaned every surface possible, and helped every customer she could. Though as her long shifts would go on, her fuse lowered. 

 

Tonight felt worse than others. She had enough, and just wanted to go home. All she had to do was clean this theater then she would be off for the night. Carol reminded herself of this as she got a broom and dust pan. 

 

She stood by the door as people exited. Some looked forlorn, but most were talking to those they had come with. Carol wasn’t sure what the movie was though. She couldn’t catch was most were saying.

 

Once the crowd was out and the screen went blank, Carol slowly walked in. The entire theater was empty except a sole seat in the back row. She could see a figure hunched over. They looked to be heaving in their seat, but their face wasn’t visible. 

 

Carol wouldn’t have approached if it wasn’t closing time. She just wanted to go home and some chick crying wasn’t going to get in her way. 

 

“Hi ma’am. It’s officially closing time. Don’t have to go home but you can’t stay here.” Carol’s voice was monotone, face placid. Her eyes bore upon the movie-goer. She watched the woman movie her hair and wipe her tears away. 

 

“I-I’m so sorry. I didn’t think this movie would do this to me. I’ll be out in just a moment,” the woman said. Carol turned to actually see what the movie was.

 

It… it was Christopher Robin. This woman was crying over a movie about a bear.

 

“Was it really that sad?” Carol raised an eyebrow as she began to sweep the stairs. The woman started to shake her head, then nodded after a pause. 

 

“The story is just… very close to home. It means a lot to me is all.” She took a moment to breathe before standing. Carol watched her even though she was supposed to be sweeping. 

 

“I get it. I’m the same when it comes to the movie Rouge One. Real tearjerker if you ask me.” 

 

“Right. Sorry I kept you. Have a good night.” The girl gave a small smile before heading out. Carol felt a twinge of guilt for being rough around the edges. Though she cried over a movie about a bear…

 

-

 

Carol tried so hard not to let out a sniffle. She was hiding behind her hair as if it would stop the tears coming down her face. 

Christopher Robin was like a punch to gut. Carol just came to see it because she had a free ticket and wanted to see why that girl cried so hard. 

As she was leaving, one of her coworkers spotted her. Good ole Rhodey.

“You good, Carol?” Rhodey stopped her. Carol bucked up, hoping she didn’t seem weak. 

“Yeah. Movie just a toughie, I guess.” 

Rhodey scoffed, and chuckled as he walked away. He mumbled something about being a crazy girl before disappearing into one of the theaters. Carol just rolled her eyes in return before she walked to her car. She was going to cry in the comfort of her own home, and that would be that.


End file.
